Sex Education
by Keruseyu32691
Summary: The last class of the day just has to be Sex Education! Kagome learns more than she ever thought possible...


OoO Sex Education OoO

Kagome stared at the large, yellow, elongated fruit before her, hardly believing they were actually going to do it. It was something you saw in movies and laughed about, not something you ever actually pictured yourself having to do!

_Why me?_

She was blushing and averting her eyes, taking in the reaction of her classmates to the last lecture of the day to help stave off her own mind's meanderings. Most in the class were just trying to ignore what was going on around them, but a few stuck out in Kagome's mind.

Ayumi was grasping her fruit with both hands, a lascivious grin threatening to break out at the supposed hilarity of the situation.

Shiori was biting her lip and had her hands folded firmly in her lap with her eyes closed, trying desperately to ignore Jinenji, the boy next to her that was waving his banana in her face and laughing.

Eri was, of course, stripping the fruit of its peel and seductively sucking on the tip while watching the guys, who if they weren't watching the class slut, were attempting to smack each other in the face or back of the head.

The young gentlemen who weren't participating in hitting others with their bananas were predictably pretending to masturbate with them, laughing raunchily and eyeing the others for support of their obscene behaviors.

And then there was Hojo. He was peaking at Kagome, blushing, then looking away, only to begin the cycle over again. When his eyes clashed with hers, his face nearly exploded and he all but gave himself a nosebleed trying to hide the fact that he was being naughty with his thoughts. Kagome was not only gorgeous, but smart, funny, considerate, and genuine, too; it's didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that she was a woman one could make a wife out of, and that's just what he intended to do when the time was right. He was going to learn as much about sex as he could so he could make Kagome realize just how into him she really was!

Suddenly, a door slammed, and the entire class seemed frozen where they were; only their eyes moved as the teacher came into the room. He was a fat creature, not really a man at all. Bald and barrel-chested, his expensive shoes clacked on the linoleum floors as he waddled his way up the aisle toward the front of the classroom, carrying a box with books and foil-wrapped squares that Kagome was sure were condoms.

_Please, kill me now! How am I going to survive a whole hour of this? I told Inuyasha I would be back now; he's going to kill me, I promised I wouldn't be late again!_

"Alright, that's enough, class! Calm down and be seated, _quietly_. We will be going over a lot of material before we begin with the hands-on," several of the young males snickered immaturely at this, while the young females simply rolled their eyes, "examples. My name is Hideki Shou, and I expect you all to conduct yourselves in a mature and orderly fashion. Now, everyone grab a book and a condom from my desk and return to your seats. DO NOT OPEN AND PLAY WITH THE CONDOMS! Then open your books to page 15 and read until you get to the end of the chapter. Afterwards, I will answer any questions you have about the female reproductive system before we move on to the male reproductive system."

The entire class scrambled to their feet and rushed to the desk, gingerly grabbing the expected items and going back to their seats and beginning the tasks at hand.

For Kagome's part, things like this were do-able, but definitely nerve-wracking; it was always a slap in the face to realize who was still a virgin and who…wasn't. You could always tell by how people acted. The boys who had achieved manhood (in their heads, anyway) would band together and tribally belittle those who had not gone "all the way." As for the girls, they simply snickered and whispered mean things about those who hadn't "popped their cherry" yet.

It was all so stupid.

Kagome sighed. She was still a virgin, but she, unlike others her age, didn't feel the need to dote on the fact; she was far too busy with other pressing matters to worry about something like that. If she survived another day in the Feudal Era, she considered herself lucky!

Shaking her head, Kagome opened her book to the proper page and began reading.

'The female reproductive system is made up of five main parts: The vagina, the cervix, the uterus, the fallopian tubes, and the ovaries. The main function of the system is to conceive, carry, and deliver offspring; however, there are several other functions of each part, as you will learn from the reading of this chapter.'

Kagome actually grinned. It was so textbook, so clinical, that suddenly all of her doubts and worries dissolved into nothing. She could feel the atmosphere in the room drastically change from one of amped-up anticipation and dread to one of disappointment and relief as she knew others must be feeling the same way.

_Piece of cake! And it really is important to know about my body, I don't know why I was so worried. We'll be out of here before I know it!_

And with that, Kagome hunkered down and scanned the page, memorizing crucial information, disregarding filler drabble, and prepared for the upcoming quizzes.

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA…**

"Damn that Kagome! Who the hell does she think she is?!" Inuyasha huffed angrily as he paced back and forth between the Bone Eaters Well.

"Inuyasha, she's not technically late. Give her a little bit more time," Sango pleaded, though it was anybody's guess as to what time it actually was; she just wanted Inuyasha to calm down.

"Indeed. I'm sure Kagome's just gathering the last of her belongings and is about to come back to us any moment now." It was Miroku's turn to pipe up. He had his eyes closed and was sipping some herbal tea that Kaede had been nice enough to brew for them.

"Like hell! We shouldn't have to wait for her every time she gets a wild hair up her ass to leave me-! Er, us!" Inuyasha's face flushed lightly. "And anyway, it's been four days already. I can't stay here much longer knowing Naraku's still out there. Every moment wasted is another moment we could be doing something productive!"

"But Inuyasha, without Kagome, there's no point in searching for him. None of us can see the jewel shards!" Shippo said, pointing out the obvious. Kilala stood beside him and mewled cutely in agreement.

"So why don't I just-!"

"NO!" Came a unison of negativity.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance and he snorted in disgust. "I was going to say go get her, but if you guys just want to twiddle your thumbs and wait…"

A collective sigh greeted him next.

"Inuyasha, have some trust in Kagome; I'm sure she's coming back to us as soon as time allows. We have to remember that her time is vastly different from our own," Miroku admonished as he took another sip. "Besides, she always seems to get more angry with you when you show up than when you wait."

Inuyasha bridled at the thought. "She does not! Fuck this, I'm going!" And without waiting for any further interruption – or blow to his impatience/manhood – he jumped backward into the well and disappeared in a blinding blue flash.

Shippo and Kilala ran to the well and watched Inuyasha's silver hair vanish, and again were amazed at the time transcending capabilities.

Sango glanced sideways at Miroku, who almost had tea coming out of his nose he had inhaled it from laughing so hard. "What's up with you? If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you almost said that on purpose to spur Inuyasha into action."

Coughing and grinning with mirth, Miroku leaned onto Sango, throwing his hand behind her nonchalantly. "Well, let's just say we're going to get one hell of a show when those two get back!"

Sango blinked. "Why?"

Miroku groped Sango's butt without preamble with an over-the-top innocence. "Intuition?"

"PERVERT!"

SMACK!

"What the hell?!"

Shippo and Kilala simply looked on, glanced at each other, then looked down and sighed.

_Grown-ups…_

**BACK IN THE PRESENT…**

"Alright everybody, please turn your two quizzes in…yes, thank you, thank you… Ok, now we will be doing a couple of exercises to help you better understand how to protect yourselves from STDs and unwanted pregnancy. I'm not naïve enough to believe that everybody in here is…pure, for lack of a better word. All we are simply trying to do is give you some tools and knowledge that you can use to further understand your bodies and protect what's important."

Shou indicated to the bananas and condoms.

"We will now be learning how to properly put a condom on. A broken or misused condom is a liability when engaging in sexual intercourse. It's very important we know how to use one the right way."

Kagome bit her lip. This was the part she was most NOT looking forward to. She couldn't help it. The only person she could ever imagine doing something even like sex with would be Inuyasha, but it would be a cold day in hell for it to ever happen. Still, she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't imagined, dreamed, or often thought about it.

She gulped. _Well, I suppose I'd rather be safe and prepared than inadequate and guileless. Ok, let's just do this thing!_

She watched as the teacher began demonstrating how to open a condom, check to make sure it was right side out, and the most effect way of putting it on the banana.

Kagome ticked her head to the side, still fighting her blush as she watched and subbed out banana for the word penis._ I wonder what his looks like…? _She squeaked. _Oh hell, now I've done it! What the hell am I thinking?! Just focus Kagome, and knock it off with the sexual fantasies!_

"Now that you all know how to properly put a condom on, it's time to demonstrate back for me so we know you know how to do it. You may begin!" And with that, the teacher began walking around the room slowly as each individual began mastering their bananas.

Predictably, the guys were much better at this than the girls. They had their condoms on so fast it was ridiculous. Most were laughing in triumph, then looking around to see who they could make fun of for being slow.

"Hey, Hojo! Having a malfunction with your banana?" The guys chortled and pointed.

Kagome looked up and across the room at Hojo, and she immediately had to squelch the urge to not giggle maniacally like a 2-year-old. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she tried to contain her insanity. Her chest began to hurt from holding in her laughs, and her eyes began to sting with tears as her body shook.

_I'm so immature… But it's so funny! Bwhahaha!_

Hojo had put lotion onto his hands just before the teacher instructed the class to try and put the condoms on the bananas. His hands were slipping and sliding every which way as he attempted to get a firm hold of the rim of the condom to pull in down over the banana, and the effect was one of him massaging it into orgasm. The end result was he was spewing lotion from his hands all over the desk and floor around him. That alone was enough of a laugh, but it was the expression on his face the sealed the deal. He was determined to the point of appearing constipated…or at the very least straining, as though he himself were about to blow a load into his pants with the effort he was exuding on his banana. He was actually sweating from the pressure!

Now, Shou had realized Hojo's predicament, and was in the process of going over and helping him; however, he had to pass by Kagome in order to get to Hojo, and here is when two things happened simultaneously.

First, Kagome had, while watching Hojo, begun to slide her condom onto the banana before her. She wasn't really paying attention because of the commotion across the room. When she began turning her head to focus on finishing her task at hand, her peripheral vision saw a flash and red and silver out the window next to her. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' of surprise as her face turned the prettiest tomato red to date.

There was Inuyasha, wide-eyed and staring straight at her as she attempted to cloak her banana with a condom, not that he knew what exactly she was doing.

_Inuyasha!_

Something must've shown on her face, or he could smell her desire through the glass, because he began blushing as well. His eyes softened, then heated when he saw her wet her lips, then gently bite them. He didn't know what she was doing to that banana, but it was a major turn-on! He wanted to touch her; her body was sizzling from where he was, begging to be caressed, and he found he couldn't move.

Exactly 1.5 seconds had passed, but the moment between Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be suspended in slow motion.

The second thing to happen was so fast and unexpected. As Kagome continued to watch Inuyasha watch her, Shou was almost upon her. At hearing his click-clack shoes on the floor, Kagome panicked.

_Inuyasha, you can't be seen!_

In her haste, her hands twitched in her stress.

SNAP!

The sound reverberated around the room, shortly followed by another sound.

CRASH!

And another.

THUD!

Then silence.

The silence lasted approximately ten seconds before a bomb exploded in the classroom. Yelling, laughter, incredulous guffaws and worried voices filled the air. Kagome's head was spinning.

_I killed the teacher!_

Shou was on the ground, out cold. He had a welt in the middle of his forehead that stuck out like a bright red bulls-eye, and in the middle of that bulls-eye was a condom.

Kagome's condom had so much tension on it from her intense 1.5 second encounter with Inuyasha that in her panic, her hands had released it while the condom was still poised on the tip of her banana. As Shou had passed by Kagome's desk on his way to assist Hojo, the condom flew at warp speed and all but imbedded itself into Shou's forehead. That was the snap.

The crash was Shou's large body knocking over other students and their desks.

And the thud was, of course, Shou's body hitting the floor.

In the midst of all the chaos, Kagome stood up, not really using her brain anymore, and ran for the door, down the stairs, and out of the building, where she nearly gave herself a concussion.

She'd run smack into Inuyasha, who thankfully caught her.

"What happened?! Kagome, are you alright?"

Without another moment, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and kissed him fully on the lips.

_What the hell? This day can't go anymore sideways. This is crazy! If nothing else, I can always just say I was so confused and embarrassed later on when-!_

Her thought was abruptly cut off when she heard, then felt Inuyasha growl. She could feel it vibrate her chest, and it was a very pleasing feeling. His arms encircled her at the waist and beneath her hips, elevating her further and allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue jetting out.

_I don't know where the hell this came from, but now I'm never letting go! Kagome…_

She gasped in surprise, which allowed for him to explore her mouth further. Kagome moaned, and he moaned back. She let her body feel, no thought or direction involved. One of her hands stroked his ears, and she giggled into the kiss when she felt him shudder and twitch the fluffy triangles. Her other hand snaked its way down Inuyasha's chest, gently opening his kimono and just touching the hardened, perfect skin beneath.

Inuyasha gave as good as he got. He raked his claws slowly up Kagome's back and felt her arch like a kitten in his arms, pressing her breasts to his body and allowed him to get closer to the point on her body he wanted most, feeling through the layers of clothing her heat, burning for him and begging on a biological level for more.

Abruptly, Kagome wiggled, trying to get down. Inuyasha popped his eye open and scowled when she pulled out of their kiss. He allowed her feet to touch the ground, but he held her tightly to his body, letting her feel his erection and racing heartbeat; like hell she was going anywhere without him now!

As for Kagome, she was hyperventilating, so wound up and with a cacophony of emotion.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, "I don't…I mean, I-!"

"Shut up, wench."

"Ok." She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I don't know what that was all about, but it doesn't matter. You are mine now." His voice softened. "I love you, Kagome."

_WHAT?!_

She looked up again and met his eyes, seeing truth.

_Could this last hour be any more strange?_

She exhaled sharply. "I…I love you, too! I just can't believe it came out this way! I don't think I can ever show my face in school ever again; how embarrassing."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes glint.

"We need to get some bananas."

She nearly fell over, then began laughing as Inuyasha's hands tightened on her hips before releasing her and holding her hand. They began walking toward her family's shrine. Strangely, they were both quite comfortable with this very new set-up. They'd both known for quite some time how they felt about the other, and now that it was out, they enjoyed it immensely.

"So what were you doing in school today? I almost fell off the roof when I saw you," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome decided to be blunt. "We were having a sex ed class."

Inuyasha stopped. "A what?"

Kagome laughed. "Sexual education."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "They teach you how to have sex?"

"Well…" And Kagome began to explain.

Inuyasha wasn't listening; he only had a one-track mind.

_I wonder what they teach you to do with the bananas…_

OoO

Sorry it was a little rushed at the end; I wasn't sure how to end it! But I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think :P

Also check out my other one-shots. I also have two stories that are in progress!

I love constructive criticism!

Keruseyu32691


End file.
